Those Were The Days
by Seni-x
Summary: A songfic about Remus, who is remembering the times passed by with his long lost friends...Sad ending and I found it hard to write...Poor thingy... HUG


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a product of J. K. Rowling, not me. Everything belongs to her.

The song, Those Were The Days, belongs to Mary Hopkin (original), not me.

Best to listen to the song while you read it, it adds to the effect.

So go download it or something... My first idea was to use the Russian version of it, but that seemed to be a bit too difficult to translate and use, so I decided to use the original. It's a happy song, that one, but the Russian version is a very calm and sad song, so imagine it that-a-way.

(a/n: It isn't _man_ in the song, but _woman_... But who cares?)

****

Those Were The Days

Once upon a time, there was a tavern

Where we used to raise a glass or two

Remember how we laughed away the hours?

Think of all the great things we would do

__

Remus raised his glass and spoke loudly. 'To Life, to my Friends and to the Good!'

'Here here!' Sirius said and he joined his good friend, by raising his glass too.

'Yes!' James Potter too raised his glass and as last Peter too.

'Forever!' They all said.

****

Those were the days, my friend

We thought they'd never end

We'd sing and dance forever and a day

We'd live a life we'd choose,

We'd fight and never loose

We were young and sure to have our way

Lalala… Lalalalalalalala… Lalalalalalala…

__

Sadly, the forever never lasted. A war was going on outside the protecting walls of Hogwarts, and they knew it.

James, Sirius, Remus and even Peter prepared themselves for the fight of their life.

They had made a decision all together. They'd fight and DIE for the good side.

But than it came to Dumbledore's knowledge that the Potters were to be killed in order of Voldemort, the Dark Lord and they had to go in hiding. Slowly, their close friendship bled to dead by mistrust, danger and mortal fear…

****

Then the busy years went rushing by us

Lost and starry motions on the way

If by chance I see you in the tavern

Smile to one another

And we'd say

__

After little Harry was born, they all thought this was to bring them back closer together, which happened too.

Lily, the new mother and James' wife, invited them all over to their used-to-be-tavern and the event lasted for three full days. They would all always remember the looks on each other faces when they saw each other again. It had seemed as if no time had passed and no mistrust had been between them, they were just the Marauders again. The good old Marauders who'd never part.

****

Those were the days, my friend

We thought they'd never end

We'd sing and dance forever and a day

We'd live the life we'd choose,

We'd fight and never loose

Those were the days, oh yes, those were the days

Lalala… Lalalalalalalala… Lalalalalalala…

Remus walked slowly further, although the rain was pouring down on him.

The memories of the gone by time kept on returning.

He had just bought a new robe, for he was going back to Hogwarts to teach again.

Dumbledore had asked him only a week ago, for the obvious reason to protect Harry against himself and Voldemort. Harry still hadn't recovered over the fact of Sirius' death and whether or not it was his own fault or not. At first, Remus had thought it to be Harry's fault, but after seeing the boy in such a mess like he was now, he couldn't anymore… They needed each other, he knew. Remus was all Harry now had and Harry had always been the only thing Remus ever had closest to a son. He sighed and looked up, where had his feet brought him too?

****

Customised I stood before the tavern

Laughing seemed away, how it used to be

In the glass I saw a strange reflection

Was that lonely man really me?

Remus' reflection looked startled back at him. Had he lost that many weight? His scars even seemed deeper than ever carved in his face, his hair had lost all its life force and just hung there wet. His baggy clothes looked even more baggier, but the worst of all were his eyes, he saw… They weren't just empty anymore, there was simply no more feeling in them. No joy, no love, no sadness… They were just hollow…

****

Those were the days, my friend

We thought they'd never end

We'd sing and dance forever and a day

We'd live the life we'd choose,

We'd fight and never loose

Those were the days, oh yes, those were the days

Lalala… Lalalalalalalala… Lalalalalalala…

Remus closed his eyes, wishing all would go away. All those memories, those days that used to fill his heart with joy, but now only filled it with grief and sorrow.

A man could not survive such pains, Remus thought. How he kept going, he didn't knew, but what Remus did know was that he was only showing a mask of himself. He tried to be strong, to overcome, but in reality he always wished, before he went to sleep, that he'd never wake up, but found himself awake and alive every morning. Suicide could've been the option, but Remus couldn't do it to Harry.

If he'd just die in his sleep, it would be sad for the boy, but he would know I wouldn't have intended to.

But if I'd committed suicide, Remus thought yet again, Harry would be angry with me for leaving him and have even more guilt weighing down on his shoulders to carry.

****

Trough the door there came familiar laughter

I saw your face and heard you call my name

Oh my friend we're older and grew wiser

But in our hearts the dreams are still the same

Remus suddenly found himself on the cold earthy road, sobbing and crying like a little child.

Luckily there was no living soul in the near surroundings, he thought and immediately a small smile came upon his face. 'How ironic am I? I have a breakdown and still I'm scared that anyone would notice…' He whispered to himself. 'But why should anyone think of poor old Remus.. The bloke that lost all his friends to Voldemort, but is too scared to fight for their revenge…' That was what Remus had overheard once.

Many had pity for him, but more were thinking of him being a coward and a selfish person.

At first, he got angry hearing it, but what could one man do to a world being against him?

It was true, all his friends had been taken away from him by Voldemort and he had done nothing to stop him.

All he did was remembering them and losing himself in selfpity.

****

Those were the days, my friend

We thought they'd never end

We'd sing and dance forever and a day

We'd live the life we'd choose,

We'd fight and never loose

Those were the days, oh yes, those were the days

But no more! Remus stood up, whipped his clothes of and Apparated near Sirius fiction-grave, as there had not been found a body, and he kneeled down.

'I'll have you revenged, my friend. I will, even if it's the last thing I do.'

He drew his wand, feeling the anger raise in him and made a Wizard-oath.

Sadly, when he got up, the Traitor was standing behind him.

'Come to see your grave, lil' Remus?'

'You!'

Green fire was shot out of both wands, both lightning's struck their opponent straight in the heart.

Remus eyes never lost their fiery, determined and satisfied look, while Peter's became hollow.

Remus had his revenge for Sirius and James, while Peter had been punished for his actions.

****

Lalala… Lalalalalalalala… Lalalalalalala…

__

AN: It's not really the ending I had in mind, but I still kind of like it.. You all? What did you think of it? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Please review, you'd give my heart a new jumpstart!


End file.
